Total Drama: Revenge of the Losers
by Oskrdans28001
Summary: Los 17 perdedores de las 4 temporadas pasadas darán el todo por el todo para tomar su revancha, esta vez, no hay ganador que los detenga, y, junto a 2 nuevos concursantes, viajaran alrededor del mundo en busca de su revancha y del codiciado premio...2 MILLONES DE DOLARES...Acompaña a Chris Mclean y al Chef Hatchet en esta emocionante temporada...Nuevo Episodio Subido
1. La Venganza de los Perdedores parte I

Total Drama: Revenge of the Losers

En una solitaria estación de gasolina situada en lo que parecía un desierto se encuentra nuestro anfitrión de tele-realidad favorito: Chris Mclean, junto a un enorme vehículo, parecido a un enorme autobús, y un bus mas pequeño estacionado al frente, junto a el se encuentra el chef, con una gorra de camionero...

-Hola, y bienvenidos a nuestra nueva temporada de Total Drama, ahora, 17 perdedores de las 4 temporadas anteriores harán lo posible para vengarse de su derrota, mas 2 caras nuevas, que les aseguro, daran mucho juego, todos iremos en nuestro VR gigante alrededor del mundo, y serán obligados a soportar los mas extremos desafíos, comer la comida del chef, y, en especial, convivir entre ellos en el limitado espacio para ganar el gran premio...¡2 millones de dolares!...Ahora, presentare a los competidores...

Un chico con ropa deportiva, una bandana, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color salia del bus mientras trotaba hacia el VR, pero tropieza con una piedra y cae sobre un cactus...

-Tyler...veremos si ahora logras llegar al menos a los 10 finalistas...-decía el presentador mientras el chico yacia en el suelo...-ahora, vete al VR, debo presentar a los otros perdedores...-decia mientras Tyler iba al autobús enorme que decía TDRL...

Luego, una chica de apariencia masculina usando una musculosa azul y con la cola recogida en una coleta caminaba de manera ruda hacia el presentador...

-¡EVA! Que gusto tengo de verte otra vez-decia Chris algo nervioso

-¡No mientas Mclean!, solo vine aquí para vengarme de aquellos asquerosos bagres que me expulsaron en la isla...cuando los vea te juro que...-dijo la chica tronando los dedos, mientras Tyler se escondía en el VR...

-Me alegro que te guste tenerlos de vuelta, y ahora, uno de los chicos de la isla del drama que no veíamos desde hace mucho en la competencia...¡Geoff!-

-¿Que onda Chris? He vuelto para parrandear un poco, y quizá, llevarme el billón si tengo suerte-dijo el rubio de manera relajada, antes de dirigirse al VR junto a Eva y Tyler...

-Ahora, tenemos a nuestra fan favorita de drama total, la chica que voló en un globo aerostático atado en su silla de ruedas hasta Mexico solo para ayudar a el nerd que no quería ni tenerla cerca, aquí tenemos a...¡Sierra!-dicho esto, la pelimorada, cuyo cabello aun estaba algo corto, corrió hacia Chris algo desesperada...

-¡CHRIS! Sabes donde esta Cody, le hice una almohada con plumas de pavo reales hecha por mi misma-dijo sacando la almohada, que estaba algo sucia y con varias plumas saliendo de ella...

-Lo lamento Sierra, pero Cody no esta aquí en este momento, ahora reciban a nuestro chico educado en casa favorito...aquí esta Ezekiel...

-Hey hey hey, aquí esta el Zeke, listo para llevarse a casa un billón de dolares-decia el chico arrogantemente

-Fue necesario varios meses de terapia para volver a Ezekiel a la normalidad...-

-Si se le puede decir a eso normal...-dijo una voz saliendo del bus, era un chico moreno, chaleco rojo, cabello castaño, leía un libro enorme...

-¡Noah! ¿Que te parece que hayas regresado a la quinta temporada de TD?-

-Si en algo estoy seguro, es que cada temporada va empeorando, y esta no es la excepción...-dijo el chico algo molesto, mientras una chica pelirroja saltaba del techo del autobús, y caía en los hombros del moreno...obviamente, derribándolo...

-Vida, ¿Por que me odias tanto?-se quejo Noah, en el suelo, sobre el estaba la pelirroja

-Izzy, tiempo sin verte, estas lista para el round 5 contra el chef-

-Oscopio siempre esta lista-dijo la pelirroja saltando de Noah con un salto mortal, y aterrizando sobre el chef, dejándolo K.O.

-Bien, ahora, esta la chica con el IQ de un ratón, pero con los atributos que pondrían celosa a cualquiera...Lindsay-

-Hola Chip,o era Cesar?, Chester...-decia la rubia, pero el presentador le puso una cinta adhesiva en la boca por el fastidio de tener que soportarla...

-Ahora, tenemos a la Participante-Extraodinariamente-Repulsiva-Repugnantemente-Asquerosa, o P.E.R.R.A... Mildred...-Decia mientras la rubia salia en su despampanante vestido rojo, y miraba al elenco con desprecio

-Soy Blaineley...además, Chris, solo estas celoso por que soy la presentadora de Celebrity...-la rubia fue callada por la misma cinta que Chris le puso a Lindsay momentos atrás, esta se fue indignada, mientras un chico de camisa verde, con una mano estampada en ella, caminaba con una guitarra relajadamente hacia Chris...

-¿Que hay Chris?-pregunto este relajado

-¡Trent! Otro al que no vemos desde su obsesión con el 9, su eliminación por culpa de su ex-novia, y su ausencia por toda la tercera temporada viendo como Gwen se besaba con Duncan en Londres, el Area 51, el Bar de la esquina y...

-Si, ya entendí-dijo este entre molesto y triste

-Bien, aquí están los veteranos, ahora veremos a los Neo-Campistas de ROTI que volvieron por mas...aqui está nuestro primer Neo-campista...¡Scott!-

El mencionado camino con algo de ira, viendo a los veteranos confiado, mientras, sin mencionar una palabra, se agrupo con el resto...

-Vaya, que simpático, al igual que con Ezekiel, Scott recibió terapias que lo dejaron mas o menos normal, todo cortesía de Courtney, que, gracias a dios, no vendrá a estropear esta temporada con sus estúpidos abogados, ahora, que venga el siguiente Neo-campista...Ana Maria-La mencionada camino de manera glamurosa hacia Chris, que la recibía con algo de fastidio, pero seguía sonriendo...

-Y Bien Ana Maria...crees que no renunciaras por un diamante falso esta temporada, ¿o el Zeke tiene uno guardado?-dijo el presentador de manera burlona, mientras la bronceada lo miraba enojada...

-Por supuesto que no, Ana Maria viene para ganar esta vez, me oyes Chrisito, y nada se interpondrá entre mi y mi dinero-dijo ella de manera confiada, mientras se iba junto al resto del elenco, luego, una chica pelirroja teñida caminaba de manera melancólica hacia Chris, el cual tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

-Hey Zoey, ¿por que estas tan feliz?-

-¿Mike no estará en esta temporada cierto?-dijo ella triste, a lo que el presentador solo nego con la cabeza...

-Sabia que te haría sentir mal...lo cual es muy divertido...para mi, siguiente...Staci-

-¿¡QUE!?-Dijeron Ana Maria, Zoey y Scott al unisono, mientras la castaña caminaba con una cinta en la boca, que Scott le había puesto anteriormente...

-Gracias a dios no esta hablando, Staci, vete junto al resto de los perdedores, ahora, últimos, pero no menos importantes...¡Brick y Dawn!-

-Chris, estas algo tenso, puedo sentir que tu aura esta...naranja de preocupación, ¿estas...nervioso de que las cosas acaben como la ultima vez cierto?-dijo la rubia medio-meditando, subida a los hombros de Brick, el cual la cargaba tranquilamente

-C-claro que no pasara otra vez, ¿p-por que dices eso brujita?-dijo Chris algo nervioso

-Señor, permiso para retirarse al vehículo-dijo Brick, Chris solo lo empujo al VR, en el que estabas subidos 2 personas, con identidad desconocida...

-Y Bien, ¿Cuando empieza la tortura?, debo preparar mi agenda-dijo Noah sarcásticamente

-Como dije antes, 2 nuevas caras se unirán al elenco, espero que den tanto drama como sea posible...primero...Zack-

Dicho esto, un chico con remera azul, y otra blanca debajo, un gorro, ojos color miel, cabello castaño oscuro y piel algo clara, contextura delgada y alto, caminaba hacia el presentador con expresión aburrida...

-¿Aqui tendremos que viajar?-dijo el chico algo preocupado, mirando el enorme bus...

-Afortunadamente...para nosotros-contesto Chris,-ahora den paso a nuestra segunda concursante...¡Victoria!-

La chica caminaba hacia el presentador, era alta, ojos verdes, cabello corto y negro, usaba un gorro a rayas y una blusa verde y caminaba relajada hacia el presentador...

-¿Victoria, como te sientes al estar en Drama Total?-

-Increíble, me siento fantástica al estar en este maravilloso programa, espero ganar...-

-Todos lo hacemos, sino no estaríamos aquí-se quejo Blaineley a la distancia, mientras la peli-negra caminaba hacia el VR con algo de entusiasmo, cuando todos los participantes entraron al enorme autobús, estaban en el primer piso, mientras Chris los veía con entusiasmo...

-Bien, ya que estamos los 19, voy a explicar las reglas del juego, los dividiré en 3 equipos, los competidores que ganen el desafío serán llevados al segundo piso del autobús, en donde les esperaran varios lujos, los perdedores estarán en el área común,-decía guiando a los 19 al área trasera,-y los MAYORES perdedores iran aquí, en donde se efectuara la ceremonia de gorras de camioneros, en donde el que no reciba una gorra de camionero sera inmediatamente expulsado del autobús, ¿preguntas?-

-Si...donde voy al baño-se pregunto Zack

-Oh, se me olvidaba, como en nuestras todas las temporadas, tendremos nuestro amado confesionario, donde podrán desahogarse, quejarse, confesarse, o lo que sea que termine en arse

**Confesionario**

**Sierra-**Iiiiiiiih, no puedo creer, volví a Total Drama...(suelta una lagrima)...pero no esta Cody, lo extraño mucho, Cody, si estas viendo esto, te prometo que ganare por nosotros...

**Noah-**Whoo, que emoción, otra temporada en este programa de torturas disfrazado de reality-show, al menos no esta Ale-canallandro aquí...

**Scott-**Esta sera mi temporada, solo necesito planear mejor las cosas, esta vez si ganare...

**Staci-**¡ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA DE VOLVER! Adoro este reality, es por que mi tatarabuelo Steven creo el primer reality-show, por lo que estoy haciendo lo que puedo para impresionar a mi familia, esta vez estoy segura que ganare...es porque mi tataratatara...

**Geoff-**Whooooohooooooo volví a Total Drama, ya me canse de los aftermath's, pero...me pregunto si Bridge estará bien sin mi...No te preocupes nena, ganare por ambos...

**Tyler-**Si viejo, no puedo creer que Lindsay haya entrado también, espero que logre recordarme...

**Zack-**Increíble, estoy en Total Drama, espero poder ganar el billón de dolares, pero, si tengo suerte, quizá llegue a los 5 finalistas...

**Trent-**Genial viejo, otra temporada, lastima que Gwen no este aquí, Gwen, si estas viendo esto, esta va para ti...(toma su guitarra y empieza a cantar)...Oh Gwen, tus hermosos...

-Ya tenemos listos a nuestros 19 perdedores, quien ganara los 2 millones de dolares, y quien se ira a casa llorando, descubridlo en el siguiente episodio de Total Drama...ehm, Chef, ¿alguna idea?-

-Que tal, Revenge of the Losers-

-Perfecto, en el siguiente episodio de Total, Drama...Revenge of the Losers...-

**Y bien, que les pareció, dejen reviews, pronto subo la segunda parte, en tanto a los 2 concursantes nuevos, los metí para darle algo nuevo a la temporada, al igual que con World Tour, no incluí a Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Beth Heather, Alejandro, Cameron o Lighthing (por suerte) porque fueron ganadores o quedaron segundos, y la temporada es la segunda chance de los perdedores (del tercer lugar hacia abajo) así que incluí a estos personajes, que son los perdedores de temporadas pasadas, serán como 20 episodios, sin contar aftermath's, bueno, hasta el siguiente episodio...**


	2. La Venganza de los Perdedores parte II

Capitulo 2: La Venganza de los Perdedores parte II

-Ya que aclaramos últimamente las reglas del juego...¿Y bien, todos listos para nuestro siguiente destino?-decía Chris mientras todos esperaban en sus asientos,-antes de llegar quiero hacer una aclaratoria, al igual que en ROTI, habrá un ídolo de inmunidad, solo deben buscar bien...Y a diferencia de las temporadas anteriores, he incluido un extra: La Rueda de los perdedores, en ella un miembro de cada equipo deberá tirar el dardo de la vergüenza cuando su equipo pierda, dependiendo de donde caiga el dardo, se le asignara una ventaja, o desventaja en el siguiente desafío, además de cambios o sustituciones en los equipos, recuerden que esto se hará después de la ceremonia de las gorras de camioneros, que, en memoria de TDI, haremos al aire libre, alrededor de una fogata, finalmente, decidiremos los equipos, el primer equipo esta formado por...

**Dawn**

**Sierra**

**Geoff**

**Victoria**

**Izzy **y...

**Scott**

-¡No!-grito Dawn desesperada,-No pueden ponerme de nuevo con el en un equipo, no es justo-se quejo

-¿Que pasa brujita? ¿Acaso te pongo nervioso?-dijo Scott de manera picara

-No dejare que me elimines de nuevo Scott, no otra vez-Dijo la rubia de manera desafiante

-Bien, eso lo arreglaremos luego, ustedes serán los...Terremotos de Furia-decia mientras salia un símbolo de grietas color azul-, bien, el equipo 2 serán...

**Ana Maria**

**Eva**

**Zoey**

**Ezekiel**

**Brick **y...

**Linsay**

-¡Si!-dijo Ezekiel alegre, mirando romanticamente a Ana Maria, mientras a esta le daban nauseas

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Eva-**¡NO PUEDO CREER LA BOLA DE INUTILES QUE ME TOCARON!...Arg, ese maldito Mclean me las pagara...

-Ahora, ustedes serán...El Tornado de Victoria-decia mientras salia un símbolo de un tornado verde-

-Vaya, eres increíble poniendo nombres Chris-dijo Noah de manera sarcástica

-Bien, por ultimo...

**Tyler**

**Blaineley**

**Noah**

**Justin**

**Staci**

**Trent **y...

**Zack**

Ustedes serán El Relámpago Rojo-decia mientras salia el símbolo de un rayo, obviamente rojo- ya que están listos los equipos, creo que me voy, les aviso cuando empiece el desafío...-dijo el presentador, yéndose al sitio del copiloto junto al chef Hatchet...

El VR corría velozmente hacia un enorme desierto, en el había un pequeño restaurante en lo que parecía ser otro desierto, el VR se estaciono al frente de este, en donde bajaron los 19 concursantes...

-¡Bienvenidos a Mexico!-

-¿Y como ?¡&/(/ llegamos tan rápido? Nos fuimos de Canada como hace un par de horas-Se quejo Noah

-Como decía...El hogar de la comida picante, los tacos, y muchas cosas interesantes, su desafío de hoy sera sencillo, deberán elegir 2 miembros de cada equipo para participar en una maratón de comida que les hará echar fuego por la boca, los ganadores tienen una ventaja en el siguiente desafío, así que...eligan...-

Relámpagos Rojos

-Mi especialista dice que no debo comer cosas picantes, daña mi perfecto cutis-reclamo Justin

-Genial, ahora el modelo de pasarela no hará el desafío-se quejo Noah, mientras leía un libro,-Tyler, ¿tu tienes un estomago de acero no? ¿Podrás con esto?-

-Claro Noah, Tyler puede con todo-dijo mientras trotaba hacia la mesa

-¿Alguien mas se ofrece a hacer el desafío?-pregunto Blaineley

-Bueno, según lo que he oído de ti...tienes un estomago amplio para estas cosas...-dijo Zack algo distraido

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? Estoy siguiendo una rigurosa dieta ahora mismo-respondio Blaineley mientras se comia una magdalena a escondidas,-lo hare por el equipo, solo por el equipo

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Blaineley-**Esta bien, quizá he roto la dieta un par de veces, pero, ¿solo se vive una vez cierto? Además, acepte por mi equipo, no porque me guste la comida Mexicana, ni los tamales, ni tacos, ni...(babea un rato, llenando de saliva el piso del confesionario)...como decía, solo es por el equipo, no planeo perder...

-De acuerdo, serán Blaineley y Tyler...-dijo Trent señalando a ambos para que fueran a la mesa...

Tornado de Victoria

-¡ROJITA! Tu y yo seremos las que comeremos en la competencia-ordeno Eva a Zoey, que temblaba de miedo antes los constantes gritos de la pelinegra

-D-de acuerdo E-Eva-dijo la pelirroja asustada

-Erica, ¡yo quiero participar, adoro la comida italiana!-decia Lindsay dando saltitos

-Yo también, nada es demasiado picante para el Zeke-dijo Ezekiel caminando hacia Eva

-Ehm, entonces, serán el educado en casa y rubia tonta-dijo Eva en tono autoritario, mientras todos asentían asustados...

Terremotos de Furia

-Y Bien, ¿Quien sera el viejo que se coma toda ese picante?-dijo Geoff al equipo, que estaba indeciso

-¿Porque debe ser un viejo, acaso las chicas no podemos soportar el picante-dijo Victoria algo indignada

-Claro, como digas Vic, y bien, ¿quien lo hará?-respondio Geoff, mientras Izzy levantaba la mano como loca

-Oscopio esta listo, Oscopio fue entrenado por el ejercito para devorar cantidades sobrehumanas de picante, pan comido-decia Izzy hablando en tercera persona

-¿Claro, y alguien mas?-dijo Victoria algo extrañada

-Yo me ofrezco también, no creo que esos mexicanos cocinen tan picante como para no soportarlo-dijo Scott confiado

-Bien, serán Izzy y Scott-Dijo Sierra a un lado de la pelinegra

Adentro del restaurante había una mesa con 6 sillas, y un plato tapado en cada uno, los 6 se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas, mientras el chef quitaba las tapas y revelaba el plato...

-¿Tacos? Eso es todo, un taco, ja, he comido cosas mas picantes en una fuente de sodas-alardeo Scott, mientras probaba un mordisco del taco,

-Señoritas, espero que puedan soportar el picante...-dijo Tyler dando un mordisco del taco, que estaban rellenos con chili, e inmediatamente hicieron sacar lágrimas al castaño, al igual que con el pelirrojo...

-¡AGUA!,¡AGUA!-Gritaban ambos corriendo hacia un par de botellas, pero al beber de estas, solo se dieron cuenta de que era salsa picante, y corrieron como locos hacia el VR, buscando agua...

-Que bueno que las señoritas no podríamos soportarlo-se quejo Blaineley a un lado, mientras comía el taco como si nada...

-Oscopio termino-dijo Izzy al acabar con su plato, al igual que con Ezekiel y Eva

-¡SIGUIENTE RONDA!-grito Chris mientras el chef traía lo que parecía ser...¿un plato de churros?

-Ehm, Chris, no se si confundiste Mexico con Mongolia pero...aqui, los churros son dulces, no picantes-dijo Noah sarcásticamente

-Pero estos son especiales del chef, nuestros churros bañados en jalapeño en polvo y con trozos de aji, el que acabe 3 pasa a la ronda 3...

-¿Pan comido eh?-dijo Ezekiel devorando un par

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Ezekiel-**En mi granja para suele preparar orejas de cerdo con jalapeño y patas de pollo con chili...por lo que esto, ¡es una delicia eh!(se para, pero se resbala con el charco de saliva de Blaineley

**Noah-**¿Churros picantes? ¿En serio? Como se me hace que no tenian nada mas y decidieron echarle chili en polvo a uno churros comprados en una gasolinera...

-Mmmmmmmmm, que delicia-dijo Izzy sobandose la panza, mientras Eva luchaba para comerse el ultimo churro...

-Vamos Eva, no seas una perdedora, tu eres fuerte, tu eres...-se repetía Eva a si misma, pero en un momento no aguanto mas y cayo desmayada del asiento...

-Que esquisto menu, mesero, siguiente plato por favor-dijo Blaineley limpiándose la boca con una servilleta...

-Como quieras Blaineley, aquí lo tienen, Tamales y Burritos en salsa de habaneros extra-picantes, salsa wasabi y jalapeño...-decía Chris mientras el chef servía los 3 platos, que parecían mas una sopa que cualquier otra cosa...

-Ehm...¿donde están los tamales y los burritos?-pregunto Ezekiel revolviendo aquel liquido con una cuchara, que luego se derritió...

-Que puedo decir, ni siquiera yo se a donde fueron-dijo el Chef con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Ezekiel y Blaineley dudaban el comer el plato, incluso Izzy se veía nerviosa...

-Pues...-decia Blaineley sujetando el plato con sus manos,-...no hay mal que por bien no venga...-decia tomando la sopa directamente del plato, y tragándola rápidamente...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH, AGUA, AGUA!-Gritaba Blaineley al acabar su sopa

-Blaineley, el agua no funciona, ¿quieres leche? Yo tengo una botella aquí mismo-dijo Chris sosteniendo una botella de leche, pero cuando Blaineley la iba a beber, dejo caer la leche al suelo, mientras Blaineley lloraba del picor...

-Esto significa que los Relámpagos Ganan este desafío, todos afuera al VR para su siguiente desafío-decía Chris mientras Ezekiel y Brick cargaban a la Eva inconsciente hacia el VR...

Al llegar, encontraron lo que parecía ser una arena de Rodeo, en el cual estaba, en vez de un toro, el oso Molotov...

-Chris, ese es un oso, no un toro-dijo Zack resaltando lo obvio

-Claro que no es un toro, un toro podría lastimarlos gravemente-

-¿Y el oso acaso no?-pregunto Noah en modo sarcástico

-¡CLARO QUE SI! Pero seria mas divertido de ver que un oso los desmiembre a un toro, ¿no crees?-decia Chris riendo a carcajadas, -Esta vez harán lo mismo, elegirán a un miembro para el rodeo, el que dure mas tiempo en el oso gana la inmunidad, y el que tenga el peor tiempo, ira a eliminación, Relámpagos, como ganaron el desafío anterior obtienen esto...-dijo mostrando unos cascos, mientras los Relámpagos observaban asustados...

-Tyler, ¿que no eras experto en rodeo en el cuarto grado?-dijo Noah a Tyler, que esta vez, no se atrevió a responder...

-Y bien, ¿quien ira?...¡Justin!-dijo Trent algo molesto por la pereza del moreno

-¿Acaso no ves este rostro?, no puedo ir a ese peligroso rodeo, se malograría todo-se quejo el moreno, sacando su "espejo de emergencias"

-¿Trent, que tal tu? Eres muy fuerte y atlético, así lograremos ganar-dijo Blaineley de manera sensual, sujetando los bíceps del chico

-Ehm, de acuerdo...-dijo el chico apenado

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Trent-**Vaya, no crean que me gusta Blaineley, tiene como 25 años y yo 19, solo es que...hace mucho desde que Gwen me dejo, quizá sea hora de salir con alguien, obviamente Blaineley no es ese alguien, es demasiado malvada, solo, alguien...

**Tyler-**No crean que me asuste por el rodeo, soy como el rey del rodeo, solo...deje que alguien mas lo hiciera...por seguridad

Terremotos de Furia

-¿Y quien quiere suicidarse, digo, hacer el rodeo?-dijo Victoria en tono autoritario

-Yo me ofrezco viejo, sera sencillo, solo debo sostener una tela roja y esperar a que el toro venga...-dijo Geoff relajado

-Em, Einstein, eso es la corrida de toros-dijo Scott agriamente,-y que tal la lunatica, es buena con eso de los animales-decia mientras empujaba a Dawn

-Cierto Dawn, con tu...'habilidad', no podemos perder-animo Victoria a la rubia

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Dawn-**Realmente no me gusta que me llamen lunática solo por ser diferente, y aunque deseo expulsar a Scott por causar mi expulsión la temporada pasada, y no confío mucho en Victoria, lo mejor sera ganar, solo espero que no lastimen al pobre oso...

**Victoria-**Es difícil mantener a mi equipo en orden, pero, estoy segura que ganare esto, solo debo deshacerme de la gran amenaza de una sola ceja, y la rubia manipuladora, y el resto sera...tan fácil

-De acuerdo, lo hare, pero no lastimare a Molotov, solo tratare de soportar lo suficiente...-dijo Dawn algo insegura

Tornado de Victoria

-Eva sigue desamayada, ¿que hacemos?-pregunto Zoey algo nerviosa, cuando vio que todos se le quedan mirando con mirada complice...-Oh no, eso no, no seré la que...Ahhhhhhh-grito Zoey mientras su equipo la llevaba al rodeo a la fuerza...

-Aqui esta nuestra torera-dijo Ana Maria poniendole a Zoey un gorro de vaquero

-PERFECTO, Ya están todos completos, primero, Dawn, luego Trent, y ultima, Zoey...-decia Chris que llevaba un sombrero

-¡Vamos Dawn, puedes hacerlo!-animaba Sierra, mientras la rubia subía un poco desconfiada, apenas abrió la puerta, el oso salio violentamente, intentando sacarse a la rubia de encima...

-Whoa, vamos Molotov, calmado...se que estas tenso pero, debes calmarte-decía la rubia mientras el oso poco a poco se calmaba,-vamos Molotov, descansa un rato, te traeré tus moras favoritas y tendremos una linda piyamada...-

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Victoria-**...(Con cara de WTF) ¿Piyamada? En serio, los de mi equipo están locos...

-¡Vamos Dawn!-animaba Scott, pero al ver que todos lo miraban se quedo callado, luego, la chica bajo fácilmente del oso, que se había quedado dormido...

-1:18, difícil de superar, ahora, que venga el siguiente perdedor-

-¡Vamos Trent, puedes hacerlo!-animaban los Relámpagos mientras el chico subía inseguro al oso, que había sido despertado por el chef, apenas salio, el oso intento sacar al guitarrista de encima, pero el pelinegro se sostenía muy bien...

-No puedo dejar que esos tarados ganen-se decía a si misma Victoria mientras sacaba una liga, y lanzaba una piedra al oído del oso, que enloqueció tratando de sacársela...

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Victoria-**No esperaba que funcionara, pero, ¡hey! Todo sea por ganar...

-¡Chris, deten al oso!-decía Trent asustado, pero Chris solo se moría de la risa al ver a Trent ser arrastrado por el oso hasta que finalmente lo lanza contra una pared, pero afortunadamente no se hizo mucho daño gracias al casco que llevaba...

-0:58, realmente malo, ¿pero sera lo suficientemente malo para perder? Siguiente, Zoey

-No estoy segura de esto-decía Zoey a Ana Maria, que la ayudaba a subirse a el oso...

-Vamos, es sencillo como andar en bicicleta... solo que esta tiene garras, dientes, y puede degollarte en segundos-dijo Ana Maria de manera sarcástica, lo que puso aun mas nerviosa a Zoey, que no tuvo un segundo antes de que el oso corriera frenéticamente, tratando de sacársela de encima, pero de alguna manera, logro sostenerse lo suficiente para durar algunos segundos...

-Vamos Zoey-animaban Lindsay, Brick y Ezekiel, mientras la chica trataba de no caer, cosa que fue inevitable, ya que el oso la lanzo fuertemente hacia las gradas...

-1:23 minutos, parece que tenemos un ganador...Los Tornados de Victoria, equipo Relámpago, nos vemos en la eliminación, Tornados, primera clase los espera...

-¿Que no espera que?-pregunto Eva que despertaba del desmayo, y cuando vio a su equipo celebrar, rápidamente se les unio...

-Genial, gracias perdedores, mi victoria no valió nada gracias a ustedes...-se quejo Blaineley, mientras su equipo la veía con ira...

-Tomate una píldora de ego, que creo que te falta un poco-dijo Noah en tono sarcástico, también molesto por el comentario de la rubia, mientras Chris los conducía a una fogata ubicada cerca del camper...

-BIENVENIDOS A LA CEREMONIA DE ELIMINACION-grito el presentador alrededor de una fogata...

-Porque gritas si estamos aquí-se quejo Noah ante los constantes gritos del presentador...

-PORQUE ME DIVIERTE, ya dieron sus votos en el confesionario, así que a los que esten a salvo, se les dara su gorra de camionero, el que no la reciba, dira, hasta nunca, al los 2 millones de dolares...la primera gorra va para...Tyler, otra para Noah, Trent y Zack...una mas para Staci...-decia mientras les lanzaba las gorras a los mencionados, mientras, Blaineley se veía nerviosa, y Justin, relajado mientras sonreia...

-La ultima gorra de camionero es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...BLAINELEY-Grito el presentador, mientras Justin se veía alterado

-¿Que? ¿Por que me echaron? ¿Aun siendo tan sexy?-critico el moreno, mientras el resto lo veía con rabia

-Quiza Blaineley sea engreída, fastidiosa, asquerosa, odiosa, molesta, y cientos de adjetivos mas...pero al menos sirve de algo-se quejo Noah

-Adios Jus...tine, no vemos-dijo Blaineley subiendo al VR, al igual que el resto, mientras Justin se quedaba afuera...

-No pueden dejarlo ahí...¿cierto?-dijo Zack algo confundido

-¿Acaso te importa Justin?-dijo el chef de manera sarcástica

-En realidad no, dejalo afuera-dijo Zack decidido, mientras Justin intentaba seguir el camper, que lo dejaba atrás...

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Blaineley-**Me alegra que mi equipo sepa quien manda aquí, al menos Justin se fue, no tendremos que cargar mas con el...pero me pregunto porque el oso enloqueció...quizá alguien esta jugando sucio...y no soy yo...

-¿Olvidan algo?-dijo Chris rodando una Rueda de casino enorme, junto al chef, que usaba un bikini rosado estrafalario, mientras a los 6 se le quemaban los ojos...

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Zack-**Ahhhhhh, creo que quedare traumatizado de por vida (sacude la cabeza un par de veces)...¡ugh!

-Uno de ustedes tendrá que escoger el premio/desventaja de esta rueda, para eso ustedes deberá...-

-¿Escupir?-pregunto Zack, mientras Chris lo veía fastidiado

-No, en realidad iba a decir lanzar un dardo, pero solo para que no fastidies luego...prueba...-

-¡Si!-dijo Zack contento, mientras el chef giraba la rueda, escupio hacia una fracción Azul, que decía "Cambio de Partes"...

-¿Que significa esto?-pregunto Noah

-Significa que alguien sera cambiado por alguien del otro equipo, Blaineley, como eres la casi-capitana, elige quien quieres elegir del equipo T.F.

-Bien...eligo a Noah por...Dawn-dijo la rubia, mientras la rubia era movida hacia el compartimiento, y Noah era llevado por el chef hacia la sección en la que estaban los T.F.

-Les deseo suerte, sin mi dudo que puedan ganar-quejo Noah enojado

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Dawn-**Si, gracias madre naturaleza, ahora estoy lejos del alcance de Scott...y de Victoria, siento una gran oscuridad en su aura, estaba algo nerviosa de estar en su mismo equipo, aun así, echare algo de menos a Sc...Sierra, ¡si, Sierra!, me caía bien, su aura era resplandeciente y alegre, no como Scott, si, eso...

**Victoria-**Dawn se fue...que trágico, mejor así, ya estaba empezando a sospechar, mi plan funciono, el equipo Relámpago ira directo al matadero, luego serán los Tornado, y luego, el resto de mi equipo cuando se fusiones los equipos, todo va a la perfección, claro, quería que fuera Blaineley o Noah...pero da igual, todos caerán tarde o temprano...

-Vaya, parece que tenemos una nueva villana ¿eh?, ¿Como serán afectados los equipos con estos cambios? ¿Que equipo perderá la siguiente vez? ¿Y Quien sera enviado a casa? Descubran estas respuestas en el siguiente episodio de Total...Drama...Revenge of The Losers...

**Y Bien, como quedo, dejen reviews por favor, y subo el siguiente capitulo...**


	3. Fiesta en Rio!

**Capitulo 3: ¡Fiesta en Rio!**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores…**

-Anteriormente en Total Drama Revenge of the Losers…Nuestros participantes se enfrentaron a un desafio bastante…picante, empezamos con una ronda de platos que les harian explotar sus lenguas, y seguimos con un expectacular rodeo, en el que, cierta persona saboteo a cierto equipo, causando la eliminación de cierto sex-symbol que no colaboro mucho con su equipo, quedan 18 competidores, 6 en cada equipo, ¿Cuál será el siguiente destino? Descúbralo en este emocionante episodio de Total…Drama…Revenge of the Losers…-

-Oh…esto es vida-decia Eva levantando pesas en el piso superior del camper, que era bastante lujoso

-A Ann Maria le encanta esto nene-dijo Ann Maria con una mascara de barro, y poniéndose mas laca en su cabello

-Vamos a ganar todos los retos para jamás irnos de aquí, ¿Qué dicen?-dijo Zoey en un mini-jacuzzy, junto a Lindsay y Brick

-Siento como si no tuviera mi cerebro…-dijo Lindsay derramando una taza de te hirviendo en su ojo

-Equipo, no se confíen, el exceso de confianza causa la derrota-dijo Eva en tono autoritario

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Eva-**Hemos ganado el primer desafio, pero debo mantener a mi equipo en forma, no dejar que se confíen, y asi…quizá lleguemos enteros a los 10 finalistas…

-Viejo, no puedo creer que siempre nos pongan a Lindsay y a mi en equipos separados-se quejo Tyler

-De todas maneras no creo que aun te recuerde-dijo Noah, que estaba a un lado de el,-De todas maneras, solo quiero ganar el próximo desafío para salir de esta pocilga

-Vamo viejo, no esta tan mal-dijo Geoff

-Viejo…esto apesta, ni siquiera se si estoy comiendo pollo putrefacto o cereal con leche cortada-se quejo Zack al intentar comer su desayuno, que le salieron tentáculos luego, e intentaron huir del camper,-Espero que ganemos el siguiente desafío, o al menos que no perdamos, solo espero no ir a eliminatoria otra vez-

-Tu inseguridad es evidente, se debe a que cuando eras un niño, tus padres nunca esperaron mucho de ti ¿no?-Dijo Dawn, sentada de cabeza en el asiento

-¿Qué? Yo siempre fui…mis padres siempre me dijeron que…La verdad es que…-tartamudeaba Zack inseguro…

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Zack-**Debo admitir que Dawn es algo…rara, me asusta un poco…y mis padres siempre confiaron mucho en mi, incluso cuando casi queme la cocina, y cuando me caí de aquel muelle, y cuando casi…

**Victoria-**Desgraciadamente no ganamos el desafío anterior…y Dawn fue una gran pérdida para el equipo debo admitirlo pero…quizá este sea nuestro dia…tenemos a Noah, veo en el muchas posibilidades, quizá su inteligencia sea útil, solo espero que no se pase de listo…

El camper subía a una colina, luego de pararse en una gigantesca estatua de Jesús, los 18 concursantes bajaron del camper, y lo miraron asombrados…

-¿Acaso este es el Cristo Redentor?-Pregunto Zoey asombrada

-No, solo es otra estatua gigante de Jesús situada en Brasil-dijo Noah sarcásticamente

-¡Bienvenidos a Rio de Janeiro! El reto de hoy será subir por esta enorme estatua, y tomar sus respectivas ruedas para su carroza de Carnaval, que esta por alla, cuando tomen sus 4 ruedas, deberán empezar a construir su carroza, el que tenga la mejor carroza gana…-

-¿Ese es nuestro desafío? ¿Hacer una inmunda carroza?-se quejo Eva

-Si, ¿no es genial?, ¡tendremos una carroza para nuestra propia parranda de carnaval!-dijo Geoff emocionado

-¿Sabían que mi tataratataratataratatarabuel o era Brasileño, y creo el carnaval de Rio, antes, la gente lo llamaba la fiesta de las plumas ya que mis ancestros hacían distintos trajes con…-contaba Staci, pero fue callada por Chris, que no soporto su historia, y le puso una cinta en la boca

-¿Y donde esta la cuerda?-pregunto Ann María

Alla arriba-dijo señalando la cima, mientras todos miraban horrorizados…-Para eso tienen sus manos, pies, uñas y dientes, así que…¡COMIENCEN!-Dijo Chris por el altavoz, mientras todos intentaban subir por esa empinada y alta estatua…

-¡VAMOS EQUIPO! No se rindan-dijo Eva, que subía fácilmente, mientras su equipo seguía en el pie de la estatua

-Sargento Eva, ¿puede darnos permiso para descanzar?-rogo Brick, que se esforzaba por subir…

-Denegado, vamos, ¡suban o los subiré a la fuerza!-dijo Eva, mientras todos escalaron aterrados

**Terremotos de Furia**

-Y Bien, ¿alguna idea para subir?-dijo Scott al ver la altura de la estatua

-Ih ih, ¡soy un mono araña, uh uh ah ah!-decía Izzy, trepando fácilmente

-Quiza podríamos hacer lo mismo que Izzy…-dijo Noah, intentando subir como Izzy, pero cayo rápidamente al suelo

-Izzy ayudar a mi amigo Noah, ser sencillo escalar, lo aprendi de mis amigos, los monos arañas-dijo Izzy sujetando a Noah en su espalda, y escalando rápidamente

-¡Eso es Izzy! Ya casi llegas-apoyaba Sierra, mientras Izzy y Noah iban por la cuerda…

**Relámpagos Rojos**

-Ehm…generalmente, mi doble hace este tipo de cosas…-dijo Blaineley mirando como su equipo intentaba escalar…

-Vamos Blaineley, solo debes poner un pie aquí…y la mano así…-decía Tyler intentando explicarle a Blaineley como escalar, pero termino resbalándose y cayendo de espaldas, Dawn se fue un momento hacia unos matorrales mientras el resto intentaba inútilmente subir…

-¿Tienen problemas para subir?-Dijo Ann María de manera arrogante al equipo contrario

-¡No es tu problema, bronceado artificial!-se enojo Blaineley

-¡Oye, nadie le habla así a Ann María eh!-se quejo Ezekiel

-Oh, que miedo me da una pr*******a pirata y un campirano verdoso-se burlo Blaineley, mientras Ann María saltaba hacia Blaineley, derribándola al suelo abofeteandola, mientras Blaineley le halaba el cabello a la morena

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo?-le pregunto Trent a Chris

-¿Por qué? Esto sube los ratings-Respondió este

-Vamos mis queridos chimpancés, suban-dijo Noah junto a Izzy, que bajaba una cuerda hacia su equipo, y bajaban con una rueda en la mano cada uno, pero, al bajar Noah, Izzy salto hacia sus hombros, cayendo al suelo aparatosamente…

-Buena atrapada Noah-dijo Victoria sarcásticamente

-¡Bien hecho viejo! Vamos viejos, busquemos esa ruedas y armemos nuestra carroza-dijo Geoff, subiendo de la cuerda con facilidad

-¡DEBILUCHOS! Atrapen esta-dijo Eva soltando otra cuerda, de la que subieron Zoey y Brick

-No puedo creer que esos perdedores estén adelantados, ¡TARADOS, SUBAN!-Se quejo Blaineley, que tenia varios moretones, producto de Ann María,-¿¡Y donde diablos esta la rara!?-

-Aquí-dijo Dawn con un mono colgado de su sweater,-Francisco dice que nos ayudara en el desafío, ira por la soga y la soltara, pero debemos dejarlo entrar a primera clase para sus masajes de lodo…¿de acuerdo?-dijo Dawn en modo pensativa

-Ehm, si, claro…-dijo Blaineley restándole importancia

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Blaineley** -Quiza Dawn sea rara…pero al menos ayuda en los desafíos, solo espero ganar este condenado desafío, y que los Tornado pierdan, así podrían expulsar a Ann Maniaca

-¡Listo!-dijeron Brick y Zoey, bajando cada uno con una rueda, mientras los Relámpagos tenían solo una

-¡Whooooo!-Grito Geoff, bajando rápidamente de la cuerda, con la ultima rueda, ya que Victoria había buscado la suya antes

-Perfecto, ahora solo nos toca hacer una enorme carroza-se quejo Noah al ver la montaña de objetos

-No se preocupen chicos, ¿sabian que soy la 4ta generación de constructoras de carrozas? Esto será pan comido-dijo Sierra mientras ella y Scott armaban la carroza

-Ultima rueda-dijo Eva bajando de la cuerda rústicamente, y poniéndola en posición de la plataforma

-¡Dense prisa! Vamos muy atrás-se quejo Blaineley, mientras Zack bajaba con la segunda rueda

-Hago lo que puedo Blaineley, pero es que es my difícil escalar esta cosa-se justifico Zack, pero se resbalo de la cuerda, cayendo sobre Blaineley

-¡Quitate de encima perdedor!-grito Blaineley, mientras Zack se paraba asustado

-¿Escalar? Eso no es nada para Tyler-decía, obviamente Tyler, subiendo la cuerda, pero resbalo rápidamente, quemándose ambas manos

-¡Ya tengo la tercera rueda!-dijo Dawn en la cima, posada en un brazo, y bajando por la cuerda grácilmente

-¿Qué pasa Blaineley? Parece que estas un poco atrasada-dijo Ann María de manera burlona, mientras Blaineley solo le hacia la seña del dedo

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Blaineley -**Arrrg, ¡COMO LA ODIO!, juro que me vengare de Ann María, ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarle así a una estrella?

**Ann María-**Esa cretina se cree la gran cosa, pero la verdadera estrella aquí soy yo, Ann María, la mas hermosa del show, y no dejare que esa Mildred me haga quedar mal…

-Listo-dijo Sierra, con una carroza, que estaba cubierta por una enorme manta

-¡Trent! ¡BAJA DE UNA VEZ!-Grito Blaineley, mientras Trent bajaba por la cuerda, pero esta se rompió, dando a Trent una dolorosa caída…

-Bonita caída Elvis…-se burlo Scott, mientras Trent descansaba en el suelo

-Gracias-dijo Blaineley tomando la rueda, y corriendo hacia la carroza, que apenas habían empezado a construir…

-Y….¡Tiempo fuera!-dijo Chris, mientras todos soltaban sus cosas, todas las carrozas tenían una enorme manta encima, que impedía que vieran lo que eran…

-Hora de ver como quedaron…para eso traeremos a un par de jueces especiales…el Chef Hatchet y una de nuestros ex concursantes favoritos…Cody…-dijo Chris mientras salían ambos jueces, Sierra no pudo evitar la emoción, y corrió hacia Cody,, lanzándose sobre el…

-Sierra…estas…asfixiándome…-decía Cody mientras Sierra lo estrujaba contra su pecho

-¡Te extrañe tanto Cody! Jamás te volverás a alejar de mi, de acuerdo-decía Sierra emocionada

-Si, si, como sea, Sierra, vete ya, Cody tiene que juzgar las carrozas y no quiero que estorbes-dijo Chris alejando a Sierra, mientras Cody se sentaba en una silla junto al chef y a Chris,-Bien, primero, los Terremotos de Furia…-

La sabana se abrió, enseñando a una cabeza de Cody gigante, con un letrero de "Te Amo Cody, firmado Sierra" en el, lo que hizo horrorizar a Cody

-¡Sierra!, ¿Qué…porque hiciste…acaso no…porque hiciste esta cosa?-se quejo Victoria por la rara carroza

-¡No le digas así a mi Codykins!-se enojo ella, mientras los jueces miraban la carroza con desaprobación…y Cody vomitaba…

-Horrenda, espantosa, solo es una patética demostración de amor de una fan a un nerd…3-dijo el Chef, mientras Sierra le lanzaba una silla

-Le doy un 7, cualquier cosa que haga vomitar a Cody merece algunos puntos-dijo Chris de manera burlona

-1-Dijo Cody secamente

-Muchas gracias amigo-dijo Noah sarcásticamente

-Bien, es un 11 en total, siguiente carroza…Tornados de Victoria…-dijo Chris, mientras Eva y Brick movían la carroza al centro, y le quitaron la sabana, que mostraba al Cristo Redentor, una pesa enorme, un toro, un pintalabios gigante, una lata de bronceado, y un tanque…

-¿Me pueden explicar que es esto?-dijo Chris confundido

-Pues…teníamos varias ideas en mente, pero no pudimos concentrarnos en una, así que las juntamos todas…-explico Zoey nerviosa

-Mmmm, parece que la yuxtaposición de los objetos indica la importancia de unos respecto a otros, el toro indica la naturaleza, la estatua es el arte, la pesa enorme indica la fuerza de la voluntad humana, el pintalabios y la lata de bronceado artificial habla sobre la superficialidad que daña la fuerza espiritual, y el tanque sobre la guerra que daña todo lo hermoso del planeta…me encanta, un 10-dijo el chef, mientras los Tornados miraban shockeados

-No entendí nada de lo que dijo el chef, pero, le dare un 7-dijo Chris

-Me gustaría que le hubieran puesto chocolates, así parecería una tienda de dulces y confeti, pero le dare un 5 por si acaso-dijo Cody distraído

-Y son 22 puntos en total, siguiente carroza…Relámpagos Rojos…-dijo mientras el equipo movia la carroza, que la revelaron…y era la cabeza enorme de Chris, un poco mal hecha, pero parecía suficiente para el anfitrión…

-¡HERMOSO, ME ENCANTA, UN 10!-Dijo el presentador eufórico

-Le doy un 1-dijo el chef

-Pues, a mi no me agrada Chris, pero no esta tan mal, 6-dijo Cody

-¡CODY, PORQUE ME DISTE U LA CABEZA DE CHRIS UN 6!-Se quejo Sierra, pero chef la callo con una cucharada de sopa (la cual estaba tan rica como cualquier comida del chef)

-Y son 17 puntos en total, significa que los Tornados ganaron la ventaja, todos suban al Camper, que los llevare al siguiente desafío…-decía mientras todos subían al autobús dudosos, y este se movía por la calles de Rio de Janeiro hasta llegar a una plataforma sobre un estanque de pirañas, con antorchas y tambores, los cuales el chef empezó a tocar…

-Bienvenidos al desafío numero dos: Piraña-po-eira, deberán realizar un baile tradicional de Brasil llamado Capoeira, que también es un arte marcial, e intentaran derribar al otro de la plataforma, y hacer que caigan al estanque de pirañas, el ultimo en pie gana, los elegidos son…Terremotos, serán Geoff, Victoria y Scott…Relámpagos, serán Zack, Dawn y Blaineley…y finalmente, Tornados, serán Ann María y Eva-

-¡Que! Eso no es justo eh, solo son 2 y ellos 3-dijo Ezekiel remarcando lo obvio

-Bueno, tendrán que esforzarse mas, primera ronda, Victoria y Zack

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Victoria-**¿Sabían que soy una cuarta parte Brasileña? Llevo la capoeira en mi sangre, es imposible que perdamos esta vez

**Zack-**Viejo, enserio, ¿pelear contra una chica?

-Chris, no puedes elegir a otro-dijo Zack, ya en la plataforma, usando un short rojo

-¿Por qué, me tienes miedo?-dijo Victoria desafiante

-¿Qué? No, solo no quiero pelear contra una chia-

-Que bien, esto será divertido-dijo Victoria pateando a Zack, que cayo al suelo, pero este se lanzo hacia a Victoria, empujándola casi fuera de la plataforma, hasta que Victoria lo mira de reojo, antes de darle otra patada en la espalda, impulsándolo fuera de la plataforma, mientras el castaño corria del agua infestada de pirañas…

-Jajaja, Victoria pasa al a siguiente ronda, siguientes, Eva y Geoff-

-Al fin tengo a un Bagre Asesino del cual vengarme limpiamente-dijo Eva crujiendo los dedos, mientras Geoff intentaba mantenerse calmado, cosa imposible considerando que estaba a punto de ser golpeado por Eva

-Relajate Eva, que tal si te invito a unos refrescos, comemos unas papas, y parrandeamos un po…-Geoff fue interrumpido por el puño de Eva, que lo golpeo justamente el el ojo derecho, y lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma…

-Eva pasa a la siguiente ronda, ahora…Scott y Dawn-

-Uh, que miedo tengo de pelear contra el fenómeno-dijo Scott estirándose los dedos, mientras Dawn temblaba un poco

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Dawn-**No creo que Scott fuera capaz de golpear a una chica…el no caería tan bajo…¿o si?

-Vamos Dawn, ¿no vas a llamar a uno de tus fenómenos para que me ataque o algo así?-se burlaba Scott mientras intentaba dar un puñetazo a Dawn, que esquivo por poco

-Scott, calmate-

-¿O que? No te tengo miedo Dawn, que vas a hacerme, ¿acaso tu te de hierbas me va a comer o algo así-decía Scott acorralando a Dawn al borde de la plataforma

-Déjame en paz Scott, se que no serias capaz de golp…-decía Dawn, pero Scott la empujo, haciéndola caer a pocos centímetros del borde, mientras Dawn seguía en el suelo, mirando con ira a Scott

-Uhh, que miedo, la brujita me va a…-Scott fue callado por el pie de Dawn, que golpeo fuertemente la entrepierna del pelirrojo, antes de que Dawn se levantara y lo empujara fuera de la plataforma, mientras Scott gemia de dolor al caer al agua, para luego ser mordido por varias pirañas…

-Esa no me la esperaba, la hija de la luna pasa a la siguiente ronda, siguientes, Ann María y Blaineley, esto se pondrá bueno-

-Hora de la revancha-dijo Ann María subiendo a la plataforma

-Eso parece bronceado de naranja-respondió Blaineley

-Ohh, no quisiste decir eso-dijo Ann María abalanzándose sobre Blaineley, que reacciono rápido y logro patearla al borde de la plataforma, Ann María intento contraatacar, pero Blaineley ataco otra vez con una poderosa patada que la hecho fuera de la plataforma,

-Sabia que el instructor de artes marciales era útil para algo…quizá no debí haberle gritado tantas veces-dijo Blaineley confiada

-Y Blaineley pasa a la siguiente ronda, los siguientes son…Victoria y Dawn…

-Solo dos mas, y ganaremos esto-dijo Victoria subiendo a la plataforma, en la que Dawn también estaba

-¡Vamos Dawn! No te atrevas a perder-Apoyo, o ordeno, Blaineley, mientras ambas chicas se preparaban para pelear, Victoria corrió hacia Dawn intentando echarla fuera de la plataforma, pero Dawn la esquivo fácilmente, haciéndola tropezar, pero Victoria logros sujetarse del borde de la plataforma, evitando así, caer…

-Genial, solo esto necesitaba…-decía Victoria mientras veía a un lagarto subir a su mano,-Mmm, tengo una idea-se decía a si misma mientras subía de nuevo…

-Hey Dawn, atrapa esto-decía aventando el lagarto, que Dawn corrió a atrapar…

-Uff, ya estas a salvo amigo, no te preocupes, nadie te hará daño ahora-dijo Dawn sosteniendo al lagarto, mientras Victoria la empujaba fuera de la plataforma, cayendo en el estanque…

-Uh, eso fue duro, Victoria pasa a la siguiente ronda, ahora…Eva y Blaineley…-

-Genial, ahora tengo que pelear con la cejuda-se quejo Blaineley, mientras Eva la miraba con rabia

-¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES CEJUDA!?-grito Eva dándole un puñetazo a Blaineley, que fue mas que suficiente para dejarla K.O.

-Bien…técnicamente, Blaineley sigue en la plataforma, pero Eva gana debido a que Blaineley no puede continuar, ultima ronda…Victoria y Eva…

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Sierra-**No quiero ser pesimista, pero Eva tiene 5 trofeos de Kick-Boxing, 3 de Judo, 7 de Boxeo, 2 de Karate, y 6 de Lucha Grecorromana, por lo que, Victoria esta muuueeeerta-

-¡Solo trata de que no te quiebre la mandibula y estaras bien!-dijo Noah sarcásticamente, mientras Victoria subía a la plataforma junto a Eva

-Bien, hagamos esto rápido-dijo Victoria dando una patada al estomago de Eva, seguido de un puñetazo…pero Eva ni se inmutaba…

-Oh…estoy muerta…-se dijo a si misma Victoria mientras Eva la pateaba fuertemente fuera de la plataforma, y aterrizaba en una silla donde estaba Chris…

-Y…los Tornados ganan otra vez…el desafío…Relámpagos…los veo en la eliminación…-decía Chris algo mareado, con Victoria encima, que estaba desmayada

-Genial, estoy en un equipo de perdedores-se quejo Blaineley, mientras su equipo la veía con fastidio

-Terremotos de Furia, otra vez están en el limbo de los no perdedores, no ganadores, los veo en el camper, Relámpagos, vayan al confesionario a depositar sus votos, y los veo en la eliminatoria, donde otro perdedor se ira a casa…

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Blaineley-**Otra derrota mas, ¡arg! No puedo creerlo, bonito equipo en el que estoy…

**Trent-**La verdad, Blaineley siempre se la pasa quejándose de nosotros, y ella ni siquiera coopera, que bueno que no la vere de nuevo

**Staci-**Mi amiga Blaineley esta algo alterada por la competencia, se todo esto porque mi tatarabuelo era psicólogo, y le enseño a mis abuelos sobre el comportamiento de las personas…

-Bienvenidos a la ceremonia de eliminación, no necesito explicarles, gorra es igual a inmunidad, así que, Zack y Tyler, atrapen…-dijo lanzándoles las gorras…-Trent, mientras mas tiempo estes aquí, mas daño te haras a ti mismo, quizá fracturas, dislocaduras, y otras cosas así, Dawn, mientras mas tiempo estes aquí, menos probabilidades habrá que tu y Scott tengan hijos, de todos modos, tomen sus gorras-dijo lanzándoles las gorras, mientras Dawn miraba a Chris con enojo por su ultimo comentario, y Staci y Blaineley se miraban nerviosas…

-Staci, Blaineley, tengo una gorra en mi mano, el que la tenga seguirá en la competencia, Blaineley, eres un fastidio para tu equipo, todos te odian, quieren echarte, les da rabia tu actitud, y Staci…eres Staci, así que la ultima gorra va para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…¡Blaineley!-

-¡SI!-La mencionada salto de su asiento, bailando de alegría, hasta que noto que todos la miraban y recupero la compostura

-Staci, estas fuera…significa que te marchas-dijo lanzándole su maleta, mientras el resto subía al camper, y este arrancaba a toda velocidad…

-¿Y que hay de mi?-pregunto Cody, que seguía en el camper

-Supongo que podrias saltar-respondió Chris

-¡CODY!-dijo Sierra corriendo a abrazar al castaño,-te hice un regalo, aquí esta-dijo dándole una caja con caramelos, que le sacaron una sonrisa al castaño

-¿Para mi? Gracias Sierra, disculpa por lo del desafío, supongo que no me acostumbro a tus loc…regalos-

-Oh no importa Cody-kins, con tal de que te quedes estare feliz-

-Lo cual no se puede porque el Codymeister tiene que irse de la estación-interrumpio Chris

-No importa Sierra, espero verte pronto-

-Y yo a ti Codykins-dijo la pelimorada estrujando al chico en su pecho

-Awww me van a hacer vomitar-dijo Blaineley, que seguía ahí

-Sierra, a pesar de que siempre me andas acosando, la verdad creo que eres muy…-el chico fue interrumpido por Chris, que lo lanzo del camper, dándole antes un bote salvavidas, mientras Sierra se quedaba mirando la puerta

-¡Ganare por nosotros Codykins!-grito Sierra al castaño, que rodaba por la carretera

Bien, Relámpagos, ya saben que hacer…-le dijo Chris mostrando la rueda de los perdedores, en la cual, Zack volvió a escupir, dando en una sección que decía "Perro Guardian"

-¿Ehm, y esto que significa?-pregunto Trent

-Esto-dijo Chris, mientras el chef cargaba un Pastor Aleman Cachorro, que Dawn corrió a abrazar

-¿Esta es nuestro premio? ¿Un perro?-protesto Blaineley

-Aunque no lo crean, les servirá, les sugiero que lo conserven-le recomendó Chris,-¿A que emocionante destino nos tocara ir? ¿Quién será el próximo eliminado? ¿Y cuanto falta para que los Relámpagos Rojos se dirijan al mismo destino del Equipo Victoria? Estas respuestas se encontraran en el próximo episodio de Total…Drama…Revenge of the Losers…

**Equipos:**

**Terremotos de Furia**

**Geoff, Izzy, Noah, Scott, Sierra, Victoria**

**Relámpagos Rojos**

**Blaineley, Dawn,** **Trent**, **Tyler**, **Zack**

**Tornado de Victoria**

**Ann María**, **Brick**, **Eva**, **Ezekiel**, **Lindsay,** **Zoey**

**Eliminados: Justin (RR); Staci (RR)**

**Y? Que tal estuvo? Bien, mal, dejen Reviews para actualizar mas rápido, ahora Staci fue la primera eliminada, originalmente iba a ser la primera, pero la cambie a 2da para eliminar a Justin antes, además, originalmente, Jo, Katie, Sadie y B iban a competir, pero los rechace por que debían ser 17 concursantes (+ los 2 nuevos son 19, o sea, la mitad de los 38 concursantes totales), los Aftermath's serán cad episodios, pero serán mas 'interactivos' por así decirlo, sobre siguiente destino, les daré un par de pistas: Serpientes, Danza, Palacio, Asia , bueno, sin nada mas que decir, dejen Reviews sobre quien desean que gane, o quien quiere que se vaya, ¡nos vemos!**


	4. La Travesia de Mclean-Gallanes

**Capitulo 4: La Travesia de Mclean-gallanes**

Anteriormente en Total Drama Revenge of the Losers…

Brasil, hogar de la samba, el carnaval, y la capoeira, allí, nuestros concursantes tuvieron que escalar una estatua gigante, construir una carroza, y entrar en un torneo de capoeira, al final, los Tornados terminaron ganando, y, a pesar de la actitud de cierta rubia, la eliminada fue Staci, que, en realidad, no fue una gran perdida, quedan solo 17 concursantes, 2 millones de dólares, todo aquí en este congelante episodio de Total…Drama…Revenge of the Losers

Había caído la noche, el camper iba atravesando un paisaje lleno de glaciares, en él, la mayoría de los concursantes se iban congelando por el calor, excepto por los Tornados de Victoria, que tenían calefacción, en el, cierto concursante se estaba escabullendo por los asientos de copiloto…

-¿Dónde estará ese maldito ídolo?-se preguntaba Scott, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Chris, o alertar a el Chef, que se mantenía despierto a duras penas,-Arg, maldita sea, se que debe estar aquí-dijo Scott moviéndose a buscar debajo de los asientos, cuando choco con una persona, a la cual no logro ver,-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto Scott intrigado, pero nadie hablo, Scott solo vio a una sombra moverse por el camión, pero cuando se dispuso a seguirla, una fuerte turbulencia se noto en el autobús, que hizo que el pelirrojo cayera fuertemente al piso

-¿Que diablos pasa aquí ahora?-pregunto Blaineley, que se había despertado hace poco

-Estan interrumpiendo mi sueño de belleza, si encuentro a ese Chris me las va a…-decía Ann María, pero una segunda sacudida hizo que todos cayeran de sus asiento, mientras el camper se deslizaba rápidamente por el hielo

-Whooo si, mas rápido, ¡MAS RAPIDO!-Gritaba Izzy emocionada, mientras el resto gritaba de horror

-¡Ahhhhh vamos a morir!-grito Zack aterrado

-Diganle a Lindsay que la amo-dijo Tyler sosteniéndose de un barandal

-¡Arg, CALLENSE YA!, solo es Chris tratando de fastidiarnos, así que, cálmense-dijo Blaineley molesta

-Vaya, si que controlas bien a tu equipo-dijo Noah sarcásticamente, cuando vio a Victoria llegar al area común,-¿Donde estabas?-

-Buscando un baño decente, pero, aparentemente es imposible-respondió la morena tranquilamente, mientras llegaba Scott

-¿Y tu Scotty, que hacias?-Pregunto Noah

-Estaba…buscando a Victoria-mintió Scott

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Scott-**Desde la temporada pasada, debo intentar ser mas 'sutil' en mis planes, además, se que alguien mas esta buscando el ídolo de inmunidad, y creo saber quien es…

-¿Cuándo se supone que esta cosa va a parar?-pregunto Trent algo nervioso, cuando noto que el camper freno bruscamente, logrando tirar al suelo a varios concursantes…

-Fantastico, lo único que faltaba-dijo Noah molesto, cuando salieron todos, se dieron cuenta que estaban al borde de un acantilado helado, y notaron el sorprendente frio que había en ese lugar…

-C-chris, ¿tienes a-abrigos? Hace m-mucho frio aquí-dijo Zoey temblando

-Quiza podríamos compartir el c-calor con un a-a-abrazo-sugirió Dawn

-Por mi no hay problema eh-dijo Ezekiel, abrazando a Ann María, la cual lo empujo al suelo

-¡Yupi! ¡Soy un koala!-dijo Izzy saltando a abrazar a Noah, el cual cayo de espaldas por no soportar el peso de la pelirroja

-Izzy, se que la vista desde aquí es asombrosa pero…¿te puedes quitar de encima?-dijo Noah sarcásticamente, ya que la pelirroja seguía abrazándolo en el suelo, mientras algunos reian, y Sierra y Victoria veían a ambos algo curiosas

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Sierra-**Izzy y Noah…¿Por qué no?, se que ha habido cierta atracción entre ellos anteriormente, pero claro, ella estaba con Owen, pero ahora que el no esta, realmente creo que podrían hacer bonita pareja…

-¿D-d-d-onde estamos señor?-Pregunto Brick temblando

-¿El polo norte? ¡Podemos visitar a Samba Clavo!-pregunto Lindsay emocionada, pero Eva le cerro la boca, literalmente

-Especificamente, estamos en Chile, mas específicamente, en la región conocida como cono sur-dijo Chris, sonando intelectual

-Viejo, ¿de donde estas leyendo?-se burlo Noah

-Su primer reto es muy sencillo, tendrán que remar hacia el continente conocido como la Antartida, que esta a unos pocos metros…por allá-dijo señalando un punto blanco a lo lejos,-…usando estas canoas de última generación-dijo mostrando unas canoas en muy mal estado-se dividirán en parejas, y a cada una le daré un mapa, que los llevara al siguiente desafío, Relámpagos, ya que son 5, serán 2 parejas y uno de ellos ira con su recompensa…-

-Oh, yo puedo llevarme a Luck-dijo Zack corriendo a tomar al perro…

-De acuerdo…Dawn, si quieres vas conmigo-dijo Tyler algo distraído, mientras miraba a Lindsay a la distancia

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Tyler-**Debo hallar un momento para hablar con Lindsay, espero que aun me recuerde…

-Hmmm, Sierra, porque no vas con Izzy, Geoff con Scott, y yo iré con Noah, ¿Qué les parece?-organizo Victoria

-¿Y a ti quien te hizo jefa aquí?-se quejo Scott

-No queremos a un traidor como tu de jefe, asi que creo que cualquiera es mejor opción que tu-respondió la morena

-Viejos, cálmense, sigamos el plan de la chica V, y cuando volvamos, resolvemos las cosas con una fiesta en primera clase, ¿Qué les parece?-dijo Geoff relajado

-Hmm, de acuerdo-dijeron ambos al unisono

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Geoff-**De vez en cuando las cosas se ponen fuertes en mi equipo, pero yo me encargo de enfriarlas, en especial entre Scotty y la chica V, pero tengo suerte de tener a todos mis amigos en mi equipo, soy un chico suertudo…

**Victoria-**Si Geoff no deja de decir sus…

**Scott-…**Estupideces de relajarnos, fiestas, y parrandear…

**Victoria-…**Les aseguro que será…

**Scott-**…El primero en irse

**Geoff-**…Como dije antes…suertudo…

-Ann María, tu y Zoey, yo iré con el cadete, y el campirano ira con Lindsay, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Eva en tono de capitana

-De acuerdo-dijeron todos al unisono, excepto Ann María y Zoey

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Zoey-**Quiza Eva sea algo mandona…pero hemos ganado 2 desafios seguidos, además, no da tanto miedo como parece, quizá tenerla de capitana no-oficial no sea tan malo…

**Brick-**Eva me agrada mas que Jo, no se la pasa burlándose de mi, puede ser algo mandona, pero al menos nos hace ganar ¿no?

-¿Por qué debo ir con la pelirroja esa?-se quejo Ann María

-Sobretodo que tu me agradas tanto-dijo Zoey sarcásticamente, mientras Ann María intentaba asfixiarla con su lata de aerosol, antes de que ambas empezaran a pelear…

-Señoritas, cálmense, pelear no soluciona nada-dijo Brick tratando de detener a ambas

-Alex Merry, Sonia, ¡paren ya, las amigas no pelean!-gritaba Lindsay intentando hacer que ambas chicas se detuvieran, lo cual no funciono hasta que Eva las separo fácilmente a ambas

-Genial, ahora estoy toda naranja-se quejo Zoey mirándose ambas manos, que estaban llenas del bronceado artificial de Ann María…

-¡Miren, si no dejan de pelear, usare su cabello como abrigo de invierno!, ¿entendido?-Dijo Eva enojada, mientras ambas asentían asustadas…

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Zoey-**…Retiro lo dicho, ella es aterradora…

Todos los equipos habían empezado a zarpar, los Tornado habían tomado la delantera, mientras los otros dos equipos iban atrás, y, en el fondo, iba Scott con Geoff, que no hacían mucho esfuerzo en llegar de primeros…

-Oh, se me había olvidado, los océanos antárticos son conocidos por ser muy tormentosos en esta época del año, además, Scott, te tengo una sorpresa…-dijo Chris con una sonrisa mientras una enorme caja era bajada del camper, del cual salía Colmillo, que entraba rápidamente al agua intentando devorar a Scott…

-¡Ahhh, alejen a ese fenómeno de mi!-dijo Scott mientras comenzaba a remar mas rápido, rebasando a todas las otras canoas…

Tornados de Victoria

-Parece que estamos muy lejos Ernesto, ¿Qué tal si charlamos un poco?-dijo Lindsay contemplando un trozo de hielo, mientras Ezekiel daba su mejor esfuerzo para remar…

-¿Cómo de que eh?-respondió Ezekiel agotado

-Hmmm…¡YA SE! Sobre las compras que haremos aquí antes de irnos, ¡podría llevar a Tyler de compras conmigo!-dijo Lindsay emocionada, mientras Ezekiel remaba a mas no poder…

-Lindsay, creo que aquí no hay muchos sitios para comprar-le dijo Zoey, que pasaba a un lado de la rubia

-Oh, que mal Sonia, quería ir con Tyler al centro comercial, pero podemos ir en Paris ¿no?-respondió Lindsay triste

-Si, eso creo-le dijo Zoey siguiéndole la corriente

Terremotos de Furia

-Y bien Noah…¿Qué cuentas?-dijo Victoria tratando de romper el hielo

-Muchas cosas, demasiadas, es decir, a pesar de haber estado en el mismo camper…contigo…TODO EL TIEMPO…tengo bastante que contar-dijo el moreno sarcásticamente

-Solo preguntaba…vaya…oye, te puedo hacer algunas preguntas…-dijo Victoria interesada, mientras el moreno la veía aburrido…

-¿Qué mas da? ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? Soy todo oídos…-

-¿Te gusta…Izzy?-dijo la morena secamente, mientras la mirada del chico se ponía algo nerviosa, pero luego se calmo…

-Aparentemente solo eres otra de esas chicas chismosas, no Vic, no me gusta Izzy, ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo el moreno relajado…

-Por nada, solo curiosidad…entonces, ¿no te gusta nadie de la competencia?-insistio la morena, pero al ver que habían pisado tierra, se bajaron de la canoa, para ver que Zack, Eva y Brick, ya habían llegado…

-¿Y ahora que hacemos señor?-dijo Brick revisando su mapa, que Chris le había dado anteriormente

-Pues, hay cierta sorpresa…-

-Que novedad-se quejo Noah temblando, al igual que el resto

-…A sus otros miembros les di un mapa falso, que lo guiaba a otras partes de la costa, su desafío será encontrarlos, y regresarlos a la base, que no esta muy lejos de aquí, como desafío adicional, tendrán que buscar una bandera ubicada en algún sitio de la costa antartica, ¿facil no? Les sugiero que se apresuren, si no quieren que el frio les haga perder los dedos de sus pies…o todo su pie, eso seria horrible, ¡Hahaha, adiós!-les dijo el presentador montándose en un trineo a motor, junto al chef, y alejándose de la escena…

-Viejo, a mi me gustan mis dedos-dijo Zack sosteniéndose los pies, mientras el resto corria a buscar el resto de sus miembros…

-¡Espera Noah! Ven conmigo, tengo un plan-dijo Victoria retrocediendo hacia Zack, que esperaba junto a su perro…

-¿Qué quieren chicos?-dijo Zack alejandose lentamente del par

-¿No están cansados de perder? Digo, ya van 2 eliminaciones seguidas, y como estas solo, están en desventaja…-le dijo Victoria

-Bueno, quizá…pero estoy seguro de que ganaremos esta vez, solo debo esforzarme lo suficiente…-dijo el castaño buscando señales de sus compañeros

-Si, yo pienso lo mismo…pero, los Tornados han ganado 2 veces seguidas, y yo estoy cansada de seguir en el limbo de los no ganadores/no perdedores, así que…¿que te parece una alianza?, así no salvamos nuestros traseros uno al otro y no perdemos a mas compañeros...-le dijo la morena con una sonrisa

-Pues…creo que esta bien, acepto-dijo el chico estrechando su mano, mientras los 3 iban a buscar a sus compañeros de equipo…

Tornados de Victoria

-Capitana…permiso para tomar un descanzo…realmente estoy cansado-dijo Brick jadeando de cansancio, mientras Eva corria sin siquiera ver atrás…

-Ni hablar, no perderé por primera vez cadete, debemos mantener nuestro rendimiento al máximo-dijo la pelinegra seria, hasta que alcanzaron a ver a un par de personas a lo lejos…que eran Ezekiel y Lindsay…

-¡Evelin, Brian, nos encontraron! Hemos caminado por horas y no encontramos ningún centro comercial-se quejo la rubia, mientras Eva y Brick suspiraban ante el comentario de la chica…

-Bien, solo quedan 2, falta poco-se dijo a si misma la pelinegra…

Terremotos de Furia y Relámpagos Rojos…

-Amigos, ¿Cuánto nos falta para volver al VR y tomar unas malteadas, tengo mucha hambre-se quejo Zack mientras su estomago le gruñía, y Noah veía a la morena con algo de molestia

-¿Por qué te aliaste con ese chico?-se quejo Noah, pero lo bastante bajo para que Zack no lo oyera

-Calma Noah, esta necesitado en este momento, piénsalo, su equipo quiere ganar, nuestro equipo quiere ganar, todo es parte del plan, no te preocupes, solo busca a nuestros compañeros…-respondió la morena, cuando noto que el perro de Zack salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario al que iban…

-¡Vuelve Blue!-dijo Zack corriendo a buscar al perro, mientras Noah y Victoria lo seguían, algo fastidiados…

-¿No se llamaba Luck?-pregunto Noah

-Si, pero le cambie el nombre a Blue, ya que así se llamaba el perro de mi programa de TV favorito-respondió el chico, mientras se acercaban a Blue, podían ver a Scott huyendo de Colmillo, a Blaineley hablando con Trent (Que se veía bastante aburrido) y a Geoff relajado durmiendo…

-Perfecto, solo quedan 2 mas, lo que será sencillo en los cientos de kilómetros de costa antártica…-dijo Noah sarcásticamente

-Viejo, donde estabas-dijo Trent huyendo de Blaineley

-Hmmm, ya se porque Chris nos dio a Adam…es un olfateador de humanos-dijo Zack pensativo

-Si, claro, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-se quejo Blaineley, mientras Scott finalmente perdió al tiburón mutante, el y Geoff siguieron con la búsqueda…

Tornado de Victoria

-No puedo creer que este esperando a esos perdedores contigo-se quejo Ann María, mientras se rociaba una botella de fijador en su cabello

-Vamos Ann María, deja de quejarte y ayudame a recoger esto, estoy segura que es parte del desafio-dijo Zoey trepando para alcanzar una bandera, colgada a lo alto de un poste

-No puedo dañar mis hermosas manos subiendo a ese poste, tu puedes hacerlo sola-dijo Ann María sentada en un bloque de hielo

-Si, como digas-dijo Zoey enojada

-Aun no puedo creer que tu noviecito eligiera a una perdedora como tu en vez de a mi-dijo Ann María relajada, mientras Zoey la miraba enojada…

-Ann María, el nunca elegiría a una chica como tu-respondió la pelirroja iba alcanzando la bandera…

-Como sea, es un tonto por perderse todo esto, y elegir a una flacucha estúpida como tu-respondió la bronceada mientras la pelirroja desgarro la bandera violentamente de un manotazo y bajaba enojada del alto poste..

-¡Cállate! Prefiero ser una flacucha a ser una bola de capas de aerosol de bronceado mas con una rata de 5 kilos como cabello-escupió la oji-café, haciendo que la bronceada la mirara con rabia…

-Ohh, retráctate-

-Nunca-dijo la pelirroja, afortunadamente, Eva había recién llegado antes de que ambas chicas empezaran a pelearse nuevamente…

-Rojita y Cabeza de aerosol, ya que tienen la bandera, corramos a la meta…-dijo Eva alegre (lo que es raro en ella), dirigiendo al resto hacia la base del campamento…

T.F. y R.R.

-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto Geoff cansado, mientras Luck A.K.A Blue alias Adam empezaba a olfatear de nuevo, esta vez dirigiendo a los 5 a donde estaban Tyler y Dawn, que estaban meditando juntos…

-¿Estas segura que esto me hará sentir mejor?-dijo Tyler inseguro

-Claro, solo libera tus malas energias, y deja entrar las buenas a tu aura-dijo Dawn relajada…

-De acuerdo…sabes, ya que sabes mucho de estas cosas, quería saber como me iria con Lindsay, no he podido hablar mucho con ella, ¿crees que me recuerde?-pregunto Tyler

-Estoy segura de que ella…-

-¡CHICOS!-Grito Zack corriendo hacia ellos, mientras Tyler daba un suspiro de frustración

-¿Que es eso de allá arriba?-pregunto Trent señalando una bandera azul a lo alto de un poste…

-Esa debe ser nuestra bandera, ¿alguien tiene algo filoso?-pregunto Victoria, mientras Scott le mostraba una navaja, mientras la morena se sacaba así misma su sujetador, tomandolo como una catapulta…

-¡Whoa!, ¿Que mas puedes sacar de tu blusa Vic?-pregunto Geoff emocionado, Victoria solo lo miro con algo de fastidio, pero uso su sosten-tapulta para lanzar la navaja a lo alto de la bandera, cortando las cuerda que la sujetaba…

-Perfecto, solo hay que buscar a Fanzilla, a la loca de atar, y la bandera de los Relámpagos y estaremos listos…-dijo Scott, mientras Noah lo miraba con algo de odio…

-No le llames loca, cerebro de pájaro-le respondió el moreno molesto

-Ni siquiera esta aquí, ¿y que si le llamo loca?-respondió el pelirrojo molesto, mientras Noah se intentaba calmar…

-Calmense viejos, concentrémonos en lo importante-dijo Geoff relajado, mientras todos iban a buscar al resto…

Tornados de Victoria

-Falta poco…¡YA LLEGAMOS!-Grito Ann María emocionada, mientras el resto llegaba poco mas atrás

-Tornados, han ganado el desafío, significa que tienen inmunidad-dijo Chris por un altavoz, mientras los otros dos equipo corrían atrás, ya con Sierra, Izzy y la otra bandera…

-Oh no chicos, vamos apurémonos o perderemos-dijo Sierra corriendo con la bandera, ya a pocos metros de la meta, sintió que alguien le metió el pie a la morena, haciéndola tropezar, haciendo que cayera, dándole el segundo lugar a los Relámpagos…

-¡Sierra! Nos hiciste perder-se quejo Noah, mientras todos se acercaban a la peli-morada molestos

-Chicos, alguien me-me hizo tropezar, enserio-se intento excusar la morena, mientras Chris tomaba la bandera de los 3 equipos…

-Esperen un minuto…la bandera de los Tornados esta rasgada…lo que significa que no es valida, Relámpagos, finalmente han salido de la eliminación, Terremotos, ustedes siguen en el limbo de los N.G./N.P.-decía Chris sonriente, mientras Sierra suspiraba de alivio…

-Tornados de Victoria…eso significa que deberán expulsar a alguien esta noche…-todos miraban con enojo a Zoey, que se cubría su cara de vergüenza…

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Zoey-**No puedo creerlo…creo que me iré a casa esta noche…

**Brick-**Zoey nos arruino el desafío…pero creo que no seria justo expulsarla…

**Ann María-**Adios flacucha, nos vemos nunca…

**Eva-**Quiza Zoey nos hizo perder…pero también es una concursante fuerte, algo que Ezekiel o Ann María no tienen, voto por la cabeza de laca…

-Aquí tengo 5 gorras de camionero, pero solo hay 6 concursantes-dijo Chris en los últimos asientos del VR en movimiento, ya que había demasiado frio para quedarse afuera en la noche,-Uno de ellos se ira a casa…Ezekiel…por primera vez en TODA la historia de Drama Total…tienes un símbolo de inmunidad-dijo dándole su gorra al chico palido,-Eva, Brick y Lindsay, también están a salvo-dijo lanzando las gorras hacia los 3 concursantes, mientras Ann María veía a Zoey con enojo, y Zoey estaba temblando de los nervios…

-La ultima gorra de camionero es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Zoey-la mencionada cogió su gorra, mientras Ann María se quedaba pasmada…

-¿Qué, me expulsan a MI, Ann María?-dijo ella impactada, mientras Chris la llevaba a la puerta del VR,-Dime que al menos frenaras esta cosa antes de…-la chica no pudo terminar su oración porque Chris ya la había echado del VR…

-Ganare por nosotros, Ann María…-le dijo Ezekiel a gritos a la morena, pero esta pareció no agradarle lo que dijo…

**CONFESIONARIO**

**Victoria-**Si…hice que mi equipo casi perdiera, pero debía ganarme la confianza de Zack…al menos el tiempo suficiente para poder hundir a los Tornados…y luego…a los Relámpagos, solo debo soportar al idiota un rato mas, y el resto…sera tan fácil…(saca un álbum de fotos, y tacha la foto de Zack)

Chris ya había hecho rodar la ruleta, mientras Ezekiel escupió hasta una fracción que decía "K7"…

-¿Y eso para que es?-pregunto Zoey algo asustada

-Eso será una gran ayuda para el siguiente episodio, si es que logran recordarlo…-dijo Chris entre risas, mientras Zack se acercaba con Adam con una correa…

-Chris, ¿Qué hacemos con el, puedo quedármelo?-pregunto Zack, que tenia a su perro cargado en sus brazos

-A ese pulgoso, ¿Qué mas da?-pregunto el presentador restándole importancia, mientras Zack daba vueltas con el perro aun sobre el

-Si, te puedes quedar conmigo, te puedes quedar…-Zack se callo al notar que su perro se había salido volando de sus brazos…y también del VR…

…

…

…

…

…-¿Hola? Chicos, no pueden dejarme aquí-gritaba Ann María buscando el VR, cuando volteo, pudo notar una sombre siguiéndola por sus costados…

-¿Chris? Esto no es gracioso-se pregunto la chica de ascendencia italiana al voltear súbitamente, pero no logro ver nada, solo escuchar un leve gruñido, cuando al fin logro voltear, solo pudo notar un pequeño cachorro de Pastor Aleman…

-Oh, hola pequeño, ¿eres el perro de…ehm, ¿como se llamaba ese chico?, bueno, del chico nuevo, ¿cierto?-dijo la morena mas calmada, pero el perro soltó un gruñido aterrador, que hizo a la chica correr rápidamente, mas al final, se oyo un grito a la distancia, mas varios sonidos de mordiscos

-Buena esa Zack, ¿podra Ann María sobrevivir a la furia de Luck/Blue/Adam? ¿La alianza de Victoria con los Relámpagos seguirá en pie? ¿Y quien será el siguiente en decir adiós al billón de dólares?...Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Total…Drama…Revenge of the Losers…-

**Equipos:**

**Terremotos de Furia**

**Geoff, Izzy, Noah, Scott, Sierra, Victoria**

**Relámpagos Rojos**

**Blaineley, Dawn,** **Trent**, **Tyler**, **Zack**

**Tornado de Victoria**

**Brick**, **Eva**, **Ezekiel**, **Lindsay,** **Zoey**

**Eliminados: **

**Justin (RR); Staci (RR); Ann María (TV)**

**Y ya se fueron 3, quedan 16…¿Cómo quedo el capitulo? ¿Bien, mal, excelente, pésimo? ¿Sugerencias para el próximo destino? No me harian ningún daño, este episodio originalmente iba a ser en la India, pero decidí hacerlo en la Antartida al final, Dejen Reviews para una actualización rápida, faltan 2 episodios para el Aftermath (episodio 6), como dije antes, serán mas interactivos (como en TDWT), claro, no olvidare las entrevistas, y como Geoff esta fuera, Bridge tendrá que arreglárselas para conducir el programa…con cierta personita…bueno por último, el siguiente episodio se llamara "Rescate a las 11:00", vayan imaginándose donde es, Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…**


End file.
